Compromiso
by AvatarYumiko
Summary: KYALIN TWO-SHOT / Lin descubre el engaño de Tenzin y mientras intenta lidiar con los problemas de su hermana menor, busca una forma de vengarse de él.
1. Chapter 1

_No he podido evitarlo, necesitaba escribir algo sobre Kyalin, ya que últimamente me había dado por buscar fandom de ellas y al ver que no había mucho en español he decidido contribuir a aumentarlo con este pequeño Two-shot._

 **Disclaimer: La imagen de portada de este fic ha sido ralizada por darkelfslair (tumblr)**

* * *

"Ya te he dicho que lo siento, no es culpa mía, sabes cómo es el amor, o al menos quiero creerlo. No pude evitar enamorarme de ella. Tú y yo, ambos, sabíamos desde el principio que esto pasaría, que lo nuestro no llegaría a ninguna parte. Quiero a Pema, quiero estar con ella, y es mejor que lo aceptes, Lin. Por favor, no grites." La nombrada alzó una ceja, escéptica y enfadada a la vez. "Por supuesto que lo sabía, que lo nuestro acabaría. A decir verdad no sé siquiera por qué comencé a salir contigo, pero lo que me duele es que me hayas estado engañando durante meses, metiéndote en la cama de esa no-maestra a mis espaldas y luego llegando tan ricamente a casa como si no hubieras roto un plato en tu vida. Ya me lo dijo mi madre, que no confiara en nadie"

La pelea había comenzado justo tras el momento tenso de silencio que se formó después de que el joven maestro aire, hijo del Avatar Aang pronunciara las tres palabras que la hija de la jefa de policía sabía que llegarían en cualquier momento: _esto no funciona_. Y ella lo sabía, porque aunque se hubiera negado a aceptarlo, no estaba realmente enamorada de Tenzin. No lo estaba, y nunca lo estaría. Porque el amor jamás llamó a su puerta, y dadas las alturas, dudaba que jamás lo hiciera. Ya lo había aceptado, y de hecho, lo prefería. Su objetivo en la vida, el que ella misma se había puesto, era seguir los pasos de su madre y comandar la policía de Ciudad República, que su nombre fuera respetado por los ciudadanos y temido por los delincuentes, y eso no sería posible con distracciones como esas.

Pero aún así, que el segundo nómada del aire que quedaba vivo fuera el que hubiera empezado la ruptura, fue un ataque directo a su ego, y más a sabiendas de la infidelidad que éste había cometido. Se sentía despreciada y humillada, como si no estuviera a la altura de ese endeble que era, físicamente, el vivo retrato de su padre, y que en pocas cosas se parecía a su madre, porque para eso ya estaba Kya, su hermana mayor, y una de las más fieles compañeras y confidentes de la maestra-tierra. No pudo evitar gritar, e incluso insultar, al joven que tenía delante y maldecir a aquella chica que le había 'robado' a su pareja. Aunque para que te roben algo, primero debe pertenecerte, y ese no era su caso.

No era un secreto que la joven Lin se enfadaba con facilidad, y Tenzin se había estado preparando mentalmente para aquél momento. "De veras que lo siento, Lin. Jamás debí haberte ocultado esto, y debiera haber cortado contigo desde el principio, pero tenía miedo, tanto de tu reacción como de la de los demás. Hemos mantenido una relación por ya casi tres años y todo el mundo tenía esperanzas en nosotros dos desde hacía todavía más tiempo. Todos me decían que yo sería el que te traería la paz de la que carecías en tu día a día, y me pudo la presión. Pero ahora tengo claras mis ideas"

La mujer de ojos verdes como esmeraldas se apoyó en el escritorio que tenía detrás y suspiró casi resignada. Pasaron largos segundos antes de que, sin mirar a la cara a su compañero, se separó del mueble y se dirigió a la puerta. "En ese caso, creo que no tiene sentido que continúe aquí" En su voz se podía notar la rabia que contenía para no golpear ni al nómada ni a cualquier otra persona que se cruzara en su camino. Salió sin decir una palabra más y recorrió los pasillos del Templo del Aire, ansiosa de salir de allí en el primer ferry que llegara. "Lin" Alguien pareció llamarla por la espalda y se giró lentamente para toparse con los ojos azules de Katara. La veterana maestra-agua la miraba apenada. Sin duda había escuchado su discusión y estaba más que claro que no apoyaba el comportamiento de su hijo.

Se miraron durante unos segundos, pero al comprobar que la sanadora no decía nada y que sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse por las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir, volvió a emprender su camino hacia la salida, y posteriormente hasta el barco que la sacaría de esa isla en esos momentos la asfixiaba. En cuanto llegó a tierra firme de nuevo, se dio cuenta de que no había recogido las pertenencias propias que había ido acumulando el tiempo que vivió allí, y decidió que ya enviaría a alguien a por ellas en cuanto se hubiera relajado un poco. Ahora se le presentaba la duda de a dónde iría a pasar la noche, y el primer sitió que le vino a la mente, era la casa de su madre. Pero tendría que lidiar con la actitud tensa de su madre, y con la rebelde de su hermana. A pesar de eso, no tenía más opción, y enfurruñada, se dirigió allí.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera levantar el brazo para llamar a la puerta, puesto que no tenía copia de la llave, esta se abrió rudamente mostrando a una Toph con expresión gruñona y algo cansada ante ella. Tragó saliva sin atreverse a decir nada, por miedo a perder la compostura y echarse a los brazos de su madre, algo que nunca había ocurrido y no esperaba que pasara nunca. "Entra y cuéntame qué ha pasado" El tono era el de una orden, como la mayoría de veces que se dirigía a ella, pero esta vez, Lin pudo distinguir algo de compasión en su voz, aunque eso no la tranquilizó. Pasaron a la sala y se sentaron en el viejo sofá que la adornaba sin que ninguna de las dos dijera nada, la mayor expectante por una explicación y su hija intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

"Tenzin" Lin alzó la vista ligeramente sorprendida. Todavía se preguntaba cómo era posible que a pesar de su ceguera, Toph siempre fuera capaz de adivinar qué pasaba sin importar la situación. Alzó una ceja y se llevó una mano al puente de su nariz. "Entonces es por él. Mira que lo sabía. Tendré que hacerle una pequeña visita al 'pies ligeros' y enseñarle a educar a su hijo, ¿verdad?" Lin negó con la cabeza. "Déjalo, mamá. Ya tengo suficiente. S-Solo déjame pasar aquí unos días y ya me buscaré un piso donde instalarme, ¿de acuerdo?" La madre solo atinó a estirarse y dejar sus pies sobre la mesa enfrente del sofá. "Mientras cocines tú... Y no vuelvas a tartamudear delante mía, no he criado a una cobarde, si quieres llegar a convertirte en cabeza de la policía algún día, más te vale no titubear en tus decisiones, sé fuerte y resígnate en las consecuencias"

*Lin asintió y de repente se percató de que la mayor se había puesto muy tensa y 'miraba' fijamente la puerta. Se levantó poco a poco y se acercó hacia ella, cruzándose de brazos. "Ha vuelto" Al principio no entendió a qué podían referirse esas palabras, pero en apenas unos minutos se empezaron a escuchar risas fuera de la casa. Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con un par de chicos de no más de dieciocho años a primera vista sujetando a una figura femenina que parecía medio inconsciente, pero con una despreocupada sonrisa en la cara, y que desprendía un fuerte olor a alcohol. Ambos portaban ropas que daban a entender que pertenecían al Reino Tierra, y a pesar de que estaban visiblemente atemorizados por toparse cara a cara con Toph Beifong, todavía se podía percibir un brillo de egocentrismo en su mirada. "Vaya, no sabía que usted se encontraría aquí, Chief Beifong" Dijo uno de ellos, el más alto, recuperando súbitamente la compostura al encontrarse con el rostro lleno de rabia de la adulta que le miraba a él y a su compañero alternativamente. "Vivo, aquí, joven, y esa que tienes en brazos es mi hija, y te agradecería que la dejaras en paz de una maldita vez sino quieres pasar el resto de tu miserable vida pudriéndote, como por cierto te mereces, entre rejas. ¿Te queda claro?" Él asintió, pero el otro no pudo evitar que, debido a su estado de embriagadez, hablara más de la cuenta. "Pero, señora, es ella quién viene a buscarnos, nosotros nos limitamos a aceptarla en nuestro grupo porque-"

Su compañero le tapó la boca antes de que pudiera decir una palabra más y tras dejar a la chica sobre el sofá en el que se encontraba Lin, la cual les dirigió una mirada asesina, y hacer una referencia a la jefa de policía, se marcharon casi corriendo.

"Mamá, siempre te cargas la diversión" Dijo Suyin, la hija pequeña de Toph, antes de caer dormida. "En cuanto despierte, se va a enterar de lo que significa portar el apellido Beifong" Lin la cargó hasta su cuarto y después se dirigió de nuevo a su madre. "Necesito ir mañana a trabajar, sé que no tengo turno, pero lo necesito" Toph apenas se removió en su asiento. "Haz lo que quieras, pero sé puntual, y cierra la puerta con llave cuando salgas, no quiero que Su se escape" Se sentó junto a ella. "No creo que eso la frene" La madre soltó una sonora carcajada con suficiencia. "Sabe lo que le pasará si me desobedece" "Pero tampoco parece importarle" La risa cesó, pero contrariamente a lo que pensaba la joven, la sonrisa no desapareció. "Así me gusta, con carácter. Ahora hazme algo para cenar"

# # # # # # # #

Le despertaron unos gritos procedentes del salón. Miró el reloj que colgaba de la pared y comprobó que apenas era medianoche. Se levantó pesadamente y se dirigió hacia la disputa, dispuesta a hacer de mediadora e intervenir si fuera necesario, pero algo le decía que ella irremediablemente participaría en ella animadamente. "No puedes hacer eso. No puedes estar encima mía desde que soy pequeña impartiendo una disciplina exagerada, de pronto dejarme libertad para hacer lo que quiera y cuando lo hago echarme la bronca del siglo" Ambas figuras estaban acaloradas por el enfado y casi lanzaban chispas por los ojos.

"Confiaba que después de todos los valores que te he intentado inculcar, al darte esa libertad de la que hablas serías consecuente con tus actos y no aparecerías de repente en casa completamente embriagada después de tres días, TRES DÍAS, desaparecida" Su no supo que responder a eso y de pronto notó la presencia de su hermana mayor junto a su madre. "Su, sabes que tiene razón. Estoy segura de que es por culpa de esos dos que has evolucionado tal comportamiento. Nunca debiste haber formado ese grupo al que llamas 'Tríada Terra', y obviamente, tampoco haber comenzado nunca a cometer esos delitos que ahora te han posicionado en el punto de mira de la policía." Al principio, su tono había sido calmado, pero a medida que hablaba se iba poniendo más nerviosa y su enfado se incrementaba.

"¿Y a ti qué te pasa conmigo? ¿Cuándo fue que me empezaste a hablarme de esa forma?" En tanto su mirada como en esas palabras se podía ver reflejado algo de decepción y pena, como si hubiera perdido algo importante. Lin a punto estuvo de ablandarse, algo que no pasaba muy a menudo, y a disculparse, pero fue callada por el gesto que hizo Toph, colocando un brazo en alto delante de su cara. "¿Y cuándo fue que tú comenzaste a comportarte de una forma tan irresponsable poniendo en riesgo no solo tu vida, sino además la carrera de tu hermana y la mía propia? No, Lin, no digas nada, tengo razón. Quizá mis años de servicio les hicieran replantearse echarme del puesto, pero no dudo en que desconfiarían de la hermana de una delincuente, y así difícilmente podrías llegar a sucederme en un futuro"

Algo pareció explotar en el interior de la menor de las presentes. Una inmensa rabia se apoderó de ella y gritó con un tono de envidia y confusión. "¿Por qué lo único que te importa es ese estúpido puesto, mamá? ¡Todo en esta familia se reduce a eso, y estoy harta de que por culpa de haber elegido un camino diferente al que a ti te hubiera gustado me trates como a una inferior, con menos respeto!" La mayor gesticulaba con las manos a la vez que hablaba. "La razón por la que le pongo tanto empeño es que yo misma creé la Fuerza de Policía de Metal Control en Ciudad República, el mismo Aang me dejó a cargo de la recién fundada ciudad y de todos su ciudadanos, y pongo mucho de mi parte para no fallar en mi cometido. Ambas sois libres de elegir vuestro camino, tanto si queréis ingresar en el cuerpo o no, y si Lin ha decidido que eso es lo que quiere hacer con su vida la respeto. Y por supuesto que estoy orgullosa de ella, de que continúe mi legado y de que se esté esforzando para que siga siendo un Beifong quien comande a todos esos maestros-metal que ayudan a protegerlos. Además, te trato con el respeto que te mereces, el respeto que se merece una rebelde de la ley"

De los ojos de Suyin comenzaron a brotar lágrimas de lo que más bien parecía ser rabia, y tras dirigirles una mirada cargada de odio a ambas mujeres presentes, abandonó la casa una vez más con un sonoro portazo. Un silencio sepulcral reinaba en ese momento la casa y tras unos instantes en los que ninguna de las dos movió un solo músculo, fue Toph quien decidió poner el punto final a ese día. "Regresa a la cama. Mañana debes despertarte temprano si quieres ir a trabajar, ya solucionaremos lo de tu hermana cuando estemos más centradas" Lin asintió sin querer contradecir a su madre, aunque le pareciera en ese momento mejor idea ir tras ella y traerla, por la fuerza si fuera preciso, de vuelta. Al menos así podría evadirse del dolor que le había causado el menor de los hijos del Avatar, y que no había aminorado su fuerza en ningún momento.

Pero si algo caracterizaba a Lin Beifong era su rudeza y su impasibilidad ante temas que parecían tan triviales a sus ojos. Y aunque de alguna forma lo único que se le pasaba por la cabeza era devolverle el daño que había recibido por su parte, sabía que no debía ser impulsiva ni rencorosa si quería ganarse el respeto de los que, esperaba, algún día serían sus subordinados. Desde que se despertó hasta que partió en dirección a su trabajo, más temprano de lo habitual, incluso antes que la gran Toph**, se estuvo convenciendo a sí misma de esas palabras, para evitar actuar con impulsividad.

# # # # # # # #

La mañana pasó más ajetreada de lo que había imaginado en un principio, pareciera como si toda Ciudad República se hubiera puesto de acuerdo en cometer actos delictivos que mantuvieran ocupados a todos los maestros-metal del cuerpo y no les dejaran apenas un pequeño descanso entre caso y caso. Pero esto no molestó en absoluto a la joven Beifong, que nada más lejos de incordiarla, le ayudaba a mantener alejados sus pensamientos negativos y la mantenía ocupada y entretenida, por no hablar de lo mucho que amaba su trabajo. Pocas cosas podían hacerla más dichosa que poner sus habilidades en el dominio en servicio a los demás, aunque esto nunca lo admitiría, sino que continuaría mostrando su lado frío hacia todo aquél que se le acercara, creando un sólido muro de indiferencia a su alrededor, que dudaba que nadie pudiera penetrar nunca.

Eso ya había pasado una vez, con Tenzin, y se había arrepentido como nunca antes. Había cometido la estupidez de dejar que una simple persona, que ni siquiera le interesaba, desquebrajara esa coraza que tantos años le había costado construir. Pero aunque no se diera cuenta, o no quisiera darse cuenta, hubo alguien que escapaba de su comprensión y sin saber cómo, se había convertido en la excepción de la regla que se coló aprovechando una pequeña grieta en aquella armadura, a la que comúnmente se suele llamar soledad. Y ese alguien no era más que la hermana mayor de aquél que últimamente le estaba dando tantos dolores de cabeza. Kya había sido capaz de apaciguar la rudeza de Lin con su actitud despreocupada y esas pequeñas charlas que, aunque pareciera imposible, habían conseguido sacar en ella más de una sonrisa.

Más de una vez se había sorprendido a sí misma pensando más de la cuenta en su amiga, pero siempre le echaba la culpa de esa acción a la profunda amistad que mantenían y que podría resultar incomprensible para muchos. La alocada, y muchas veces rebelde, maestra-agua y la inflexible y seria maestra-tierra compartiendo risas como no lo hacen con nadie más, al menos por parte de la última. Pero no podía evitar preguntarse el por qué de que desde hacía ya unos años su corazón se aceleraba y un sudor frío le recorría la espalda fruto del nerviosismo cada vez que se acercaba demasiado a Kya, el por qué de que esas caricias inocentes por parte de la mayor y esos abrazos amistosos que le regalaba, muy a menudo, hacían que la respiración se le entrecortase y no pudiese hablar cor claridad hasta que se le pasara el efecto, cosa que tardaba bastante si todavía continuaba a su lado.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos de golpe cuando por la radio implantada en el coche, para poder comunicar las diferentes unidades móviles de la policía, comenzó a sonar la voz de uno de los agentes. "A todas las unidades, informaron de un robo en la esquina de la Quinta y Harbor. El vehículo sospechoso se dirige al sur por el bulevar Hao, respondan unidades"*** Lin descolgó el comunicador lo más rápido que pudo deseando entrar una vez más en acción, aunque llevara todo el día trabajando, ya que se encontraba muy cerca del lugar que había indicado su compañero. "Aquí unidad 3-" Fue cortada antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar al encontrarse de frente con el auto que perfectamente podría ser del sospechoso. Sin pensárselo un momento, dio un giro brusco y se situó justo detrás de él, a modo de persecución.

La adrenalina invadió su cuerpo mientras aumentaba la velocidad, intentando predecir el camino que utilizaría el fugitivo para escapar lo antes posible de sus garras, aunque poco podría hacer contra ella. En cuanto vio la oportunidad, desplegó sus cables hacia una de las ruedas del otro coche, intentando no derribar los puestos de venta que se enfilaban a lo largo de la calle, consiguiendo soltarla y haciendo que éste colisionara. En su mente una sensación de orgullo para sí misma se empezó a formar, pero poco le duró para perseguir a dos individuos que habían salido del auto. Volvió a soltar sus cables metálicos esta vez a los sujetos que corrían ya conociendo su inevitable final en libertad, pero cuando los hubo atrapado, una voz que conocía demasiado bien la sobresaltó. "¡Déjalos en paz!" Suyin Beifong salía del coche visiblemente mareada por el golpe, lo cual no hizo más que desconcertar a la agente, que poco a poco comenzó a relacionar a los hombres que había atrapado con los que habían traído a su hermana en estado de embriaguez la noche anterior. "¿Su?"

La ira en su interior se incrementó, y trató de borrar los signos de desconcierto que acababa de mostrar tras la revelación de su pariente. Golpeó el coche en un intento de descargar su furia antes de hablar. "¿A sí que ahora robas tiendas con la Tríada Tierra?" Su por su parte, con ambas manos en sus caderas en actitud desafiante, no tardó en escusarse a sí misma. "¡Yo no robé nada! Solo conduje el auto. Les debía un favor. No es gran cosa" Lin evitó levantar una ceja incrédula mientras trataba de digerir la ignorancia de la menor. "No dejaré que te salgas con la tuya" Las burlas desafiantes de la otra calaron hondo en el ego de la oficial que intentaba autocontrolarse para no cometer ninguna estupidez, mientras su hermana se daba media vuelta para marcharse. "Ni siquiera pienses en dar un paso más" La retó. Sabía que lo haría, que la desobedecería, y que tendría que detenerla junto con los otros dos. Aunque no quería hacerlo, en su mente se aparecía la gran Toph reprendiéndolas por aquello, y sentía cierto temor.

Como era de esperar, Su la ignoro completamente y continuó caminando, así que con gran pesar, Lin tuvo que hacerlo. Desplegó sus tiras de metal hacia ella, capturando su muñeca, a lo que la menor respondió sorprendida cortando los cables que dieron un latigazo en dirección al rostro de la mayor, dándole de lleno y ocasionándole dos profundos cortes de la mandíbula hacia el pómulo derecho. Lin se tambaleó cayendo de rodillas por la sorpresa del impacto, mientras su vista se nublaba y notaba como las manos que se había llevado a la cara se mojaban con un líquido caliente. Se levantó pesadamente todavía sin poder creerse lo que su hermana menor acaba de hacer, no solo había herido a una agente de policía, sino que había lacerado a un miembro de su propia familia. En cuanto pudo recomponerse dirigió una mirada de odio hacia Suyin, que la miraba con horror y una tremenda culpa se reflejaba en sus ojos, dejando bien claro que nunca tuvo la intención de dañarle. Antes de que la mayor de ellas pudiera volver a atacar para detenerla apareció otro vehículo, propiedad de la policía, y de él descendieron otros cinco agentes que al analizar rápidamente la situación, no dudaron en inmovilizar al único miembro de la banda que quedaba libre y socorrer a su malherida compañera.

Lo primero que hizo Toph al enterarse de lo sucedido fue llamar a sus dos hijas a la sala de interrogatorios. Sentía una gran decepción por parte de ambas, y eso lo pudieron notar nada más quedarse a solas con ella. Lin portaba en ese momento la cara vendada para evitar que se volviera a abrir la herida que a los curanderos tanto les había costado cerrar, y Su no escondía su expresión de fastidio al encontrarse en tal situación. Las dos menores se limitaban a mirarse la luna a la otra con infinito desprecio, aunque en el fondo, y a pesar de su orgullo, compartieran un cariño especial. La tensión en el ambiente era casi inaguantable, y daba la impresión de que Toph se estaba manteniendo callada por unos momentos a propósito para torturarlas.

Al cabo de unos minutos, se decidió a hablar. "¿En qué estabas pensando?" Dijo señalando a Suyin. "¿Y en qué estabas TÚ pensando?" Gritó esta vez en dirección a Lin. Una sombra de confusión invadió su rostro, no comprendía por qué le recriminaba nada a ella, si de las dos era la que menos lo merecía. "¿Te enfadas conmigo? Ella es la que estaba saliendo por ahí con esos criminales" No dudó en apuntar con un dedo de recriminación a su hermana, lo que la hizo ponerse más a la defensiva. "¡Esto es todo por tu culpa!"

"¡Estaba haciendo mi trabajo!" Respondió casi gritando. Toph no dejó que la otra replicara otra contestación estúpida. "Ah, de acuerdo, ¡ya es suficiente! Esto es lo que vamos a hacer: Su, necesitas dejar la ciudad tan pronto como sea posible." La nombrada se cruzó de brazos. "¿Qué? ¿Y a dónde se supone que iré?" "A casa de tus abuelos. Lin dame el informe del arresto" Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Lin, presentía que quizá no fuera buena idea hacerle caso, pero aun así, con una mano temblorosa, se lo entregó. En cuanto lo tuvo en sus manos, apenas vaciló un par de segundos para romperlo. "¡Mamá! ¿Qué estás haciendo? No puedes cubrir esto, hay testigos"

"Soy la jefa de policía, no puedo tener una hija en la cárcel" Su tono de voz no daba cabida a discusión, pero Lin no se encontraba nada conforme con la decisión tomada por su madre. "Así que, una vez más, Su hace lo que le da la gana y no hay consecuencias, ¿no?" Toph suspiró con actitud cansada y se apoyó en la mesa elevando su manos para sujetar su cabeza. "Esta es la única opción"

# # # # # # # #

Lin se sentó pesadamente sobre el incómodo sofá de la casa. Ese día había sido demasiado intenso, no solo se encontraba agotada por el pesado trabajo que la había mantenido ocupada la mayor parte del día, sino que ademas sobre su consciencia caía el peso de la ira por el hecho de que su hermana hubiera quedado impune de su delito, y se sentía adolorida por la reciente herida en su rostro. Para colmo, aún rondaba por su cabeza su reciente ruptura con el maestro-aire. ¿Cómo se atrevía siquiera a traicionar su confianza de una forma tan vulgar? Al menos, se decía a sí misma, esa noche no tendría que aguantar los gritos de su madre, ya que esta se encontraba en su oficina procurando arreglar todo de forma que su hija quedara completamente libre de los cargos, y podría andar libremente por la casa sin miedo a molestar a nadie.

No llevaba ni dos minutos sentada, mirando ensimismada a la pared, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta del apartamento. Abrió la puerta algo desconfiada, pero casi se alegró al ver a la persona que tenía delante. "Lin, he venido porque me he enterado de lo que ha pasado con mi hermano, es un imbé- Oh, espíritus, ¿qué te ha pasado en la cara?" Como era de esperar, la hiperactiva Kya ni siquiera esperó a que Lin la invitara a pasar para comenzar a hablar atropelladamente y abalanzarse sobre ella en cuanto vio la venda, lo que provocó un ligero sonrojo en la maestra-tierra. "Nada, Kya, ha sido... eh... mi hermana. Ven, pasa y te explico"

La llevó hacia el mueble donde ella había estado sentada antes. "Déjame primero ver la herida" Acercó sus manos hasta las vendas y las retiró con cuidado, mostrando dos cortes limpios pobremente cosidos. "Tiene mala pinta, esto dejará marca casi seguro. ¿Te importa que lo cure yo mejor" Lin procuraba no poner muecas de dolor mientras asentía y esperaba a que Kya trajera el agua que utilizaría para ello. En cuanto terminó, la menor agarro una botella del licor que apenas estaba abierta, y un par de vasos. Era el pequeño momento de rebeldía que se permitía tener cuando estaba a solas con la maestra-agua. Los sirvió y entregó uno de ellos a la otra.

"Bien, ahora, cuéntame qué ha pasado" Lin tomó un pequeño sorbo que hizo que su garganta ardiera, antes de contestar. "Bueno, ha pasado lo de siempre, ya sabes. Su se ha juntado una vez más con esos perdedores y ha vuelto a hacer cosas que no debe, lo único que esta vez ha ido demasiado lejos. Conducía un vehículo de fuga para un robo. Cuando la he logrado capturar se ha resistido y... creo que puedes ver con tus propios ojos el resultado" Kya asentía lentamente. "Entonces, ¿está a la espera de un juicio, verdad?" Lin suspiró y negó con la cabeza. "No, mi madre la está cubriendo, al parecer no le parece correcto tener una hija entre rejas"

La mayor intentó cambiar de tema al ver cómo el humor de Lin iba cambiando a uno notablemente molesto, y poco a poco, el contenido de la botella se fue reduciendo, hasta tener a dos mujeres ligeramente mareadas y de confuso comportamiento compartiendo anécdotas y risas, y de vez en cuando poniendo en ridículo al hijo del avatar. Al poco rato, a la mente de Lin volvió la idea de vengarse de Tenzin. Quería devolverle el golpe con alguien a quien él tuviera en estima, a pesar de que eso ya no importara en absoluto, y sin percatarse de ello, se había quedado mirando fijamente a su compañera sin decir palabra y muy seria.

De pronto notó como la otra igualaba su expresión. "¿Qué ocurre?" Preguntó Kya preocupada pero con cierta dificultad debido al alcohol. Esas palabras resonaban en la mente de Lin y se repetían una y otra vez. _"Qué ocurre, eso mismo me pregunto yo"_ Esas palabras no llegaron a abandonar su mente, en vez de eso, se acercó lentamente hacia la maestra-agua, rozando sus labios con los propios. Había llegado a la conclusión, de que, si tenía que vengarse de él, lo haría con su hermana. Podría ser un duro golpe para el joven maestro que la chica a la que acababa de dejar plantada se fuera con otra mujer, y para añadirle más drama al asunto, esa mujer fuera su hermana. Pero esos pensamientos desaparecieron en cuanto un escalofrío reconfortante recorrió todo su cuerpo y una agradable y cálida sensación se alojaba en su pecho en cuanto el beso fue correspondido por una sorprendida Kya.

Esta dejó su vaso sobre la mesa y profundizó el beso sentándose sobre la otra. Algo en su interior le gritaba que parara, que Lin solamente la había besado para dañar a su hermano, pero una parte más grande y poderosa calló esa voz, el placer del beso y la euforia porque su amor no correspondido le estuviera besando era más fuerte que su sentido común. Sus lenguas iniciaron una batalla de caricias entre ellas, derritiendo a ambas por la suavidad del acto. En ese momento, la joven oficial había dejado de pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, y en el por qué lo estaba haciendo, y únicamente se concentraba en acariciar sobre la ropa el cuerpo que se había posicionado encima suya.

Entre jadeos cortaron el beso, mirando directa e intensamente a los ojos de la otra, sintiendo como por esa simple mirada sus corazones se saltaban algún latido y se les cortaba la respiración una vez más. Sin mediar palabra, se levantaron, se dirigieron a la habitación que ocupaba Lin y cerraron la puerta, justo antes de volver a caer sobre los labios de la otra, esta vez más desesperadas, deshaciéndose con deseo y a la vez delicadeza de sus ropas y cayendo sobre la cama, dispuestas a llenar de suspiros de placer la noche.

* * *

*Aunque quiero hacer esta parte de la historia lo más parecida posible a la original, he sentido la tentación de inventarme esta pequeña escena para añadirle dramatismo al fic.

**No sé si lo habéis notado, pero le tengo muchísimo aprecio a este personaje, era indudablemente mi favorito cuando veía 'El último Maestro del Aire'

***Esta parte del fic está calcada del doblaje en latino de LOK

Agradezco muchísimo los reviews porque siempre me animan a seguir escribiendo, así que ya sabéis ;)


	2. Chapter 2

_Siento el retraso del capítulo, pero no encontraba un final convincente para el fic y tenía que tomarme un tiempo para replantearlo todo._

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Los personajes de la Leyenda de Korra pertenecen a Michael Dante Dimartino, Bryan Konietzko y a Nickelodeon.**

 **La imagen de portada de este fic ha sido ralizada por: darkelslair (tumblr)**

* * *

Lo primero que percibió la joven Lin Beifong tras despertarse fue su propia desnudez. Confusa, miró a su alrededor y encontró a una joven de hermoso rostro, piel oscura y cabello largo castaño descansando plácidamente agarrado a su brazo derecho. Poco a poco, a su mente llegaron los recuerdos del día anterior: la captura de su hermana, su herida en la cara, y algo más oscurecido debido al mareo provocado por el alcohol, esas intensas horas llenas de placer tras compartir unas copas con Kya. Elevó su mano libre a su cabeza, intentando sin éxito aminorar el dolor que la golpeaba furiosamente y soltando un profundo suspiro, lo que despertó a su compañera.

Esta también parecía algo confundida por su estado y el dónde se encontraba, pero al cabo de unos segundos pareció recordarlo todo y relajó su expresión. "Buenos días, Lin, ¿qué tal has dormido?" Antes de contestar, se tomo su tiempo deshaciendo el nudo que había surgido sin previo aviso en su garganta. "B-Bien. Kya, esto-" La maestra-agua la silencio levantando una mano a la altura de su cara. "No, todavía no. Deja que prepare el desayuno. Hablaremos mejor con el estómago lleno" No dio tiempo a Lin a replicar, levantándose de la cama y cubriendo su desnudez con una prenda que descansaba sobre la cómoda, indudablemente de la maestra-tierra, la que tuvo que mirar hacia otra lado para evitar quedarse embelesada una vez más ante su femenina figura.

Se quedó un poco más recostada en la cama, reflexionando. _"¿Por qué está tan tranquila? Yo apenas puedo respirar con normalidad. ¿Acaso le gustó y por eso parece tan confiada, porque cree que a mí también me gustó? Aunque, realmente, me gustó. No. Esto no debería pasar. En primer lugar no tendría que haber hecho nada de eso. Debió ser porque ayer bebimos de más. A quién pretendo engañar, si lo pienso en frío, llevaba deseándolo mucho tiempo. Pero no quería que pasara así, de repente, sin haberlo planeado, quería que hubiera sido algo especial, no algo espontáneo que se me ocurrió para dañar a Tenzin. Tenzin, ese enclenque. ¿Cómo pude tener nada con él?"_ Sus pensamientos fueron tallados de golpe por un delicioso olor que venía desde la cocina y que inundó sus fosas nasales haciéndole la boca agua.

Con una inesperada energía para alguien que acababa de despertarse, se puso la ropa interior, unos pantalones color tierra y una camiseta básica blanca sin mangas, se lavó la cara en el baño y se dirigió hambrienta hacia la cocina, donde la esperaba Kya dejando un par de platos con el desayuno sobre la mesa. No recordaba la última vez que desayunó de verdad. Normalmente tomaba un café rápido para despejarse debido al poco tiempo que le dejaba su horario para prepararse antes de ir a trabajar. La hija del Avatar le regaló una dulce sonrisa mientras le invitaba con un movimiento de cabeza a que se sentara con ella.

"Sé que lo hiciste por mi hermano, era fácil de ver" Lin se atragantó con el zumo de naranja que estaba tomando e intentó explicarse, pero la voz no le salía. "Ni te molestes, Lin, es más que obvio" Kya esbozaba ahora una sonrisa triste, dando a entender que lo sabía desde el principio, por mucho que le doliera, y que nada le convencería de lo contrario. La oficial tragó pesadamente. "Al principio esa era la razón, pero en cuanto me devolviste ese beso, dejé de pensar en él y en todo el odio que ahora mismo me genera su sola presencia, dejé de pensar en mi peculiar familia, en todos mis problemas. Lo único en lo que cabía en mi mente eras tú y la calidez de tus labios sobre los míos, y en esa agradable sensación que me recorrió cuando posaste tus manos sobre mi cuerpo. Escucha, para mí esto es nuevo, y muy difícil, sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero. No quiero que pienses que simplemente te utilicé."

Todas esas palabras salieron en torrente de ella sin que pudiera evitarlo. No estaba acostumbrada a abrirse tanto, a pesar de que fuera con Kya, y eso era fácil de ver debido al temblor que le impedía coger el vaso de nuevo, para disimular. "Pero lo hiciste. Todo eso que has dicho es muy bonito, Lin, pero, ¿eres consciente de lo que esas palabras conllevan? Creo que a estas alturas ya debes saber porque consentí lo de anoche aunque no debería haberlo hecho. Te quiero de una manera muy especial desde hace años, así que no quiero arriesgar nuestra relación por las dudas que puedas tener" Un brillo de dolor se reflejaba en sus ojos.

"Quisiera intentarlo. Ya sabes, dar un paso más. Sé perfectamente que se me nota que estoy asustada, y créeme que no me parece un sentimiento agradable el sentir miedo, pero estoy segura de que siento lo mismo por ti que tú por mí" La maestra-agua tardó al menos un minuto en contestar. Se debatía internamente sobre lo que debería hacer. Por un lado, no todos los días se te declara la mujer de la cual estás enamorada tras una noche de no premeditado sexo, pero por otro, estaba muy clara la confusión de amiga, si podía seguir llamándola así. Acababa de cortar con su novio tras casi tres años de relación, y aunque lo negara, eso duele. Por no olvidar que su exnovio era además su hermano pequeño, que por muchas riñas que tuvieran, eran muy cercanos.

"Si es recíproco, supongo que no hacemos nada malo por probar," Dijo nerviosa. "¡Pero poco a poco!" Se apresuró a decir. "Sé que puede resultar algo incomprensible por lo que ha pasado esta noche, pero no es un secreto que las relaciones se llevan mejor pausadamente, y no quiero estropearlo. Quiero que comprendas que eres importante para mí" Lin asintió lentamente con una sonrisa. "No te arrepentirás. Supongo que tendré que ir a trabajar, así que nos vemos después, ¿no?" Se levantó algo cohibida en dirección a la habitación para ponerse el uniforme, pero no llegó a cruzar el umbral de la puerta cuando la voz de su ahora pareja la detuvo de nuevo. "¿Trabajar? Lin, te recuerdo que estás herida"

Ya había olvidado ese detalle. "No creo que sea tan grave como para faltar en la comisaría, además no podemos estar seguras de me vayan a dejar el día libre, iré por si acaso" Kya asintió, y la maestra-metal retomó su camino. Antes de salir, Kya le dijo que pasaría el día en la Isla del Templo del Aire haciéndole compañía a su madre, que había llegado hacía unos días para ver cómo iban las cosas en Ciudad República. A decir verdad, Lin se había extrañado al verla allí el día que cortó con Tenzin, pero debido al enfado y la angustia, no se molestó en preguntarle el por qué de su llegada.

Recorrió los pasillos de la comisaria y subió las escaleras hacia el piso superior, donde se encontraba el despacho de la Chief. Quería ver cómo se encontraba y si podía relevarla y que descansara tras haber trabajado toda la noche, a pesar de que no estaba nada de acuerdo con la decisión que había tomado su madre. Se tomó unos segundos delante de la puerta antes de llamar para pedir permiso y pasar, ignorando las miradas inquisitivas y extrañadas de los detectives que allí se encontraban, tras sus escritorios, seguramente sin hacer nada. En cuanto se vio preparada, golpeó ligeramente la superficie de madera que la separaba de ella y escuchó un cansado 'adelante' procedente del interior.

Respiró hondo una vez más, para evitar explotar delante de ella y decirle a voces lo que pensaba de lo que estaba haciendo, y entró. Toph Beifong estaba sentada tras la gran mesa que tenía encima montones de papeles, probablemente informes de casos, y a su lado, estaba el no tan joven policía que actuaba de secretario, debido a que ella no podía leerlos y él le ayudaba. "En cualquier otro momento te habría recriminado el haber llegado tarde, Lin, pero hoy no tiene sentido ya que no deberías estar aquí. Pensaba que eras lo suficientemente lista como para saber que no sirves de mucho estando herida" La nombrada dio unos cuantos pasos adentrándose más en la habitación e ignorando la presencia del tercero. "No es nada, puedo trabajar perfectamente" Una risa despectiva, pero breve salió de la mayor de las presentes. "Sé que puedes, pero no puedo dejar que lo hagas, lo dice el reglamento"

Lin suspiró pesadamente y se acercó al escritorio de su madre. "¿Qué pasará al final con Su?" Toph siguió con la cabeza gacha, más tranquila de lo habitual. "Huan, abandona la sala unos minutos" Este lo hizo sin preguntar, sabía que no debía contradecir a su jefa, y menos siendo una Beifong. En cuanto salió, Toph prosiguió. "Lo que ayer dictaminé. Hace apenas media hora a partido hacia Ba Sing Se. He conseguido ocultar la evidencia de su delito y no me ha costado demasiado conseguir que los testigos mintiesen para el informe" La menor no pudo evitar sorprenderse por la noticia, aunque ignoró la última parte. "¿Y sus cosas?" "Ya enviaré a alguien a por ellas. Por cierto, Lin. Hueles diferente." Lin tragó saliva. Con toda la confusión de esa mañana no se había parado a pensar en que no se había duchado, y que probablemente tendría el olor de Kya impregnado en su cuerpo. "Reconozco perfectamente de quién es ese olor, pero por favor, no me cuentes nada. Cuanto menos sepa sobre lo que sea que pasó anoche mejor, no quiero tener ninguna clase de discusión con Katara. Ahora lárgate, no estás de servicio"

Lin se dio la vuelta hacia la salida, pero se giró antes de abrir la puerta. "No. Tendrías que saberlo. Fue algo espontáneo per-" Toph alzó un poco la voz, visiblemente molesta. "Te he dicho que no quiero saberlo" A pesar del tono de su madre, Lin sabía que debía contárselo. "Mamá, Kya y yo estamos saliendo" La Chief suspiró echando su cabeza hacia atrás. "Mira, no me cae bien el hijo menor del Pies Ligeros y me alegra que lo dejaras, pero me parece demasiado pronto como para hablar con tanta seguridad. ¿Os habéis acostado? Por mí perfecto. Pero piénsalo bien... y cambia las sábanas" Lin abrió la puerta con seguridad a la vez que musitaba un 'yo lo tengo claro, no tengo nada que pensar' y se marchaba de allí sin prisa. El agente Huan entró de nuevo para continuar con su trabajo.

# # # # # # # #

Caminó lentamente en dirección a su casa. Si no podía trabajar ese día prefería cambiarse por algo más cómodo y descansar. El barrio en el que vivía no era especialmente agradable ni acomodado, lo que resultaba incomprensible para muchos el hecho que la Chief de Policía y su familia compartiera un modesto piso allí. Los Beifong poseían mucho prestigio por muchas razones, entre ellas, que ese apellido todavía representaba una gran riqueza entre los más ancianos, que habían vivido bajo la sombra de aquella familia feudal; pero sin duda, la razón de peso era que desde joven, la agente Toph se había encargado de la seguridad de la no tan antigua ciudad con perseverancia y aplomo, ganándose la confianza de cada ciudadano, y ahora que su hija se encontraba en camino de sucederla en su puesto, se sentían seguros de que fuera un Beifong quien continuara con ese trabajo.

Por ello, la cabeza de família prefería ocupar un alojamiento humilde antes que aprovecharse de su carga social, ya que sabía que cuanto más abusara de su poder, más desconfianza crecería entre los habitantes de la ciudad. Y por supuesto, esto no molestaba a la mayor de sus hijas, que entendía perfectamente el por qué de todo aquello.

Saludó con educación a uno de sus vecinos que bajaba por las escaleras casi con prisa y abrió la puerta de su piso. Como había supuesto, Kya ya no se encontraba en él, pero le sorprendió comprobar que en el ambiente se respiraba un olor agradable, como a lavanda, característico de la maestra-agua. Se adentró unos pasos más cerrando la puerta, y echando un vistazo a los distintos cuartos de la casa, pudo ver que esta se había dedicado a limpiar y ordenar la casa. "Maldita sea, no tenías por qué hacer eso" Se dijo en voz alta. Ese detalle la hizo sentirse pero aún, Kya había aceptado salir con ella, pero sentía que se estaba aprovechando de ella.

En cuanto se hubo cambiado, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era visitarla al Templo para darle las gracias y no parecer una aprovechada. Tomo el ferry que le llevaría hasta la isla y a medio camino se dio cuenta de que probablemente allí se encontraría la persona a la que menos ganas tenía de ver, pero ya era tarde para echarse atrás. Respiró profundamente y dirigió su vista hacia el puerto que cada vez se alejaba más y más.

Un par de nómadas del aire salieron a su encuentro, demostrando la educación y hospitalidad con los que habían sido educados. "¡Qué agradable sorpresa! ¿Podemos ofrecerle algo, señorita Beifong?" Dijo el que parecía el más anciano con una sonrisa. Lin negó con la cabeza e ignorando las preguntas que le realizaban se dirigió al interior del Templo. Al entrar, la primera persona con la que se encontró fue con Katara, que la miraba con una mezcla de preocupación y curiosidad. "Lin, ¿buscas a Tenzin?" Preguntó casi esperanzada. "No, en realidad, busco a Kya. Me había dicho que estaría aquí" La veterana asintió y señaló en dirección a una de las habitaciones, la que probablemente sería de Kya. "Allí. Ha llegado hace un rato y ahora está escribiendo una carta a Bumi. Ya sabes que está en la Nación del Fuego ocupándose de asuntos del ejército suyos. Pero siéntate aquí, quiero hablar contigo"

Lin se sentó donde le indicaba y esperó pacientemente a que empezara a hablar. Lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue que quizá su hija ya le había contado sobre su relación, y por la seriedad de su rostro, pudo comprobar que no le había gustado, pero se equivocó. "Mi hijo no lo hizo con mala intención. Sé que no debió habértelo ocultado, más bien, que en primer lugar no debería haberte engañado con ella. Pero compréndelo, estaba confundido." Al ver por dónde estaba yendo la conversación, decidió intervenir con el tono más neutral que pudo, aunque no pudo evitar que se notara algo de enfado. "Katara, le tengo mucho aprecio y mucho respeto, pero no intente excusar a Tenzin. Lo que hizo no está bien se mire por dónde se mire, y no creo poder perdonarle, al menos no todavía" La mayor solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza antes de que Kya entrara a la habitación, sorprendiéndose ligeramente al ver a la maestra-tierra allí.

Lin no pudo evitar quedarse mirando a la recién llegada con una expresión que en otro momento habría calificado de estúpida. La había visto apenas un par de horas antes, pero aún así pudo conseguir que le robara la respiración una vez más, a sus ojos, se veía hermosa. No supo cómo pudo haber aguantado tanto tiempo sin confesar sus sentimientos hacia ella, pero en ese momento sabía que esa fue la mejor decisión que tomó en su vida. Katara se dio cuenta de como miraba a su hija, y supo que había llegado la hora de retirarse. "Bueno chicas, os dejo solas" Y dicho esto, abandonó la estancia.

Un silencio incómodo cayó sobre ellas mientras se miraban con una sonrisa boba a los ojos. Finalmente, Kya se decidió a hablar. "Entonces, yo tenía razón y no debías ir hoy a trabajar" Lin carraspeó algo incómoda por el momento que acaban de tener y le contestó procurando por todos los medios no tartamudear debido a su nerviosismo. "No. He venido porque quería agradecerte que arreglaras la casa, pero no tenías por qué hacerlo, de verdad" Un sonrojo cubría sus mejillas mientras evitaba mirarla otra vez a los ojos. "Quería disculparme por la conversación un tanto incómoda que habíamos tenido"

"Pero ya me hiciste el desayuno, no hacía falta" Bajó la mirada y Kya decidió cambiar de tema. Le preguntó si había hablado ya con Toph, y Lin le contó todo lo que le había dicho. La mayor se sintió algo decepcionada por el hecho de que encubriera a Suyin, sabía del sentido de la justicia que tenía la maestra-metal que la acompañaba, y que eso atentaba contra sus ideales. Le dio un abrazo reconfortante, lo que inevitablemente puso nerviosa a la menor. Lin se aferraba a ella a pesar de que sus manos temblaban de nerviosismo. _"Solo la estoy abrazando, ayer hicimos mucho más y no estaba tan nerviosa"_ Se dijo para sí misma. Pero se dio cuenta de que esa confianza se la había brindado el alcohol, y ahora estaba lo suficientemente lúcida como para que su timidez para con estos temas volviera.

Kya lo notó y se separó ligeramente de ella, intentando trasmitirle seguridad con la mirada, aunque consiguió el efecto contrario, haciendo que la otra prácticamente se derritiera entre sus brazos. Poco a poco acortaron la distancia y se regalaron un casto beso, que repitieron una y otra vez hasta que sus lenguas empezaron a tomar parte de él, pero de forma lenta y pausada, disfrutando del encuentro de forma tierna. Una sensación abrumadora recorría el cuerpo de ambas, no era deseo lo que sentían en ese momento, sino amor. Un ruido al otro lado de la puerta las hizo separarse bruscamente, echando de menos el contacto nada más poner distancia entre ellas. Katara entró segundos después con una sonrisa amable.

"¿Te gustaría quedarte a comer, Lin?" Preguntó. No parecía haber visto nada, pero algo en su mirada les decía a las jóvenes que su aspecto agitado las delataba. Aún así, no comentó nada al respecto. "No es necesario, no se preocupe" Kya pasó una mano por su espalda, haciendo que la otra botara un poco por la sorpresa. "Venga, quédate. Mi hermano no vendrá, está con... No está. Por favor" Demandó suplicante. La maestra-metal no pudo hacer otra cosa que aceptar la invitación algo incómoda.

Durante la comida, procuraron evitar cualquier tema de conversación que envolvieran su situación, intentando superar la pesadez del ambiente. Lin apenas soltaba una palabra lo que no pasó desapercibido por ninguna de las dos mestras-agua que la acompañaban. "Lin, no tiene porque sentirte tan incómoda conmigo delante, si es por mi hijo-" "No es por su hijo, Katara. Es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a tener un día libre entre semana y me siente un tanto extraña sin el uniforme" La interrumpió, cortante. No pretendía ser grosera, pero le comenzaba a molestar que la charla girara de nuevo alrededor de él. Esa contestación no fue del todo mentira, pero tampoco era esa la razón principal por la que se encontraba incómoda. Poco a poco los platos se fueron vaciando mientras Kya conseguía llevar la conversación de una forma menos pesada.

# # # # # # #

Los días y las semanas pasaron entre encuentros románticos y visitas sorpresa por parte de la mayor de los hijos del Avatar. Aquello no molestaba en absoluto a Lin, que agradecía cada momento que pasaba junto con su pareja, pero le resultaba extraño. Ella no solía involucrarse demasiado en sus relaciones románticas y nunca antes había experimentado ese sentimiento tan intenso que le acompañaba desde que se despertaba hasta que cerraba sus ojos en busca de descanso, y muchas veces también se colaba en sus sueños. Esa sensación le oprimía el pecho, le impedía respirar de forma regular y no dejaba pasar a su mente los pensamientos coherentes y el sentido común. Se distraía en el trabajo a tal punto que incluso dejó escapar a un par de delincuentes que se habían dedicado a causar estragos en la parte más pobre de la ciudad.

Por ello fue reprendida severamente por su madre, que sabía exactamente las causas del comportamiento de su hija, y por lo tanto no dudó en exponerlas ante ella. "Es por ella, Lin. No te estoy diciendo que la dejes, sólo que te des cuenta de lo que hace en ti. Antes no dejabas que tus sentimientos te entorpecieran como agente de policía" La nombrada estaba enfadada y confundida, ella sabía lo que le estaba ocurriendo, pero se negaba a aceptarlo. "No creo que sea culpa suya" Toph se llevó una mano a su cabeza, suspirando pesadamente, por la torpeza de la otra. "¿Entonces de quién? Mira, vete a casa y piénsatelo mejor. Más te vale volver mañana más centrada o me veré obligada a imponerte un castigo que mucho tendrá que ver con tu actual rango"

Lin recorrió el camino hasta la casa que ahora compartía únicamente con la mayor de las Beifong hecha un manojo de nervios. No podía encontrar una solución clara a su problema, así que cuando llegó simplemente se echó sobre el sofá con la única intención de quedarse allí sentada sin hacer más que reflexionar sobre ello. Estaba enamorada de Kya, de eso no tenía ninguna duda. Su sonrisa llenaba su mundo de una forma que jamás pensó y todo su ser se relajaba con solo oír su voz. Pero era consciente de que aquello también la atontaba y no le dejaba pensar con claridad, lo que era crucial para su trabajo. No la dejaba concentrarse aunque lo hiciera de forma inconsciente, y aquello la aterraba. Se estaba convirtiendo en algo que no deseaba ser, por muy agradable que resultase. No podía permitirse fallar así a su madre y dejar por los suelos todas las esperanzas que tenía sobre ella.

De pronto, se vio envuelta en una elección a la que no quería hacer frente: su integridad o Kya. Una cuestión sumamente complicada sobre la que estuvo deliberando por lo que podrían haber sido horas. Amaba a la maestra-agua como nunca pensó que amaría a nadie, incluso con ayuda de un viejo conocido de la tribu del agua del Norte le había ayudado a confeccionar un collar de compromiso. Quizá había resultado demasiado apresurado, pero en aquél momento no se paró a pensar en ello. Una parte de ella gritaba a pleno pulmón que no debería elegir entre el amor de su vida y la imagen que daba a los demás, que no era justo para su pareja que la amaba con locura, pero otra bastante fuerte y convincente le imponía el miedo al que se enfrentaba. Y no podía soportarlo, ella nunca había sido una cobarde hasta ese momento, y muy a su pesar se dio cuenta de que se estaba dejando vencer, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, no estaba haciendo nada por evitar caer en ese pozo sin fondo que su mente había creado.

Unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de su ensoñación, y con un nudo en la garganta se acercó a abrirla. Ante ella, una hermosa y sonriente Kya esperaba a ser invitada a pasar, y sin previó aviso se lanzó a sus brazos besando a la menor castamente. Al ver que no era correspondida como era costumbre, miró a Lin a los ojos con preocupación. "¿Qué te pasa? ¿Ocurre algo malo?" La seriedad en el rostro de la hija de Toph borro cualquier atisbo de sonrisa que había traído consigo. Lin se apartó de la puerta para dejarla pasar y le indicó que se sentara junto a ella. Una vez cómodas, el silencio se hizo presente, cada segundo que pasaba más incómodo.

"No podemos seguir juntas. Desde que empezamos a salir, no soy yo misma, y esto me está afectando negativamente en el trabajo" Se decidió a cortar el silencio yendo directamente al grano, sabía que si esperaba más o le daba muchas vueltas, no sería capaz de continuar con aquello" Kya la miró apenada. "No tienes por qué decir eso, si quieres puedo intentar pasar más desapercibida, no molestarte, ni distraerte, pero por favor no me dejes" Lin bufó, cerrando fuertemente los ojos, intentando no pensar en que realmente lo que le iba a decir era mentira. "No me has entendido. No quiero que sigamos juntas" En los ojos de Kya se reflejaba un intenso dolor. "Eso es imposible, hasta hace unos días estabas perfectamente conmigo"

Lin no dijo nada, ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos. Sentía culpa por decirle aquellas cosas. "Debía haberlo visto venir. Te lo dije desde el principio, que no quería poner en riesgo nuestra relación por tus dudas. Yo estaba conforme con seguir a tu lado aunque no me quisieras, pero me engañaste, me dijiste que querías intentarlo y que sentías lo mismo. Mira dónde han llegado tus mentiras." La menor miró hacia otro lado cabizbaja. "Lo siento, nunca debí haberte dicho aquello. Yo te quiero, pero no-" "Déjalo, Lin. Ni te molestes. Pudiste haber escogido la opción más sencilla, pero no lo hiciste, y esto es lo que has provocado" Lo dijo casi gritando, con lágrimas en los ojos y sin dejar que la menor se explicase.

Aunque tampoco lo necesitaba, creía comprender lo que había pasado. En su mente, la única razón por la que Lin había decidido salir con ella era por pena, al ver que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos, probablemente pensó que podría llevar una relación aunque no sintiera nada, tan solo fingiéndolo, y ella como una tonta, había sido completamente engañada. Se levantó y salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo, cerrando la puerta con un portazo y dejando a la joven hija de los Beifong con la palabra en la boca y el corazón en un puño.

No supo durante cuanto tiempo había estado encogida en un rincón llorando como una desesperada por lo que había hecho. Esa había sido su decisión, dejarla, cortar por lo sano, pero no había tardado mucho en arrepentirse miserablemente. Había hecho sufrir a la persona más importante de su vida de una forma despreciable, vulgar y cobarde, pero ya era tarde para enmendarlo. Aunque quisiera disculparse, de poco serviría. Seguramente Kya había perdido su confianza y fe en ella.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Toph pudo escuchar los berrinches de su hija mayor. Notaba como su desesperación aumentaba su intensidad poco a poco y supuso de inmediato lo que había pasado. Sabía que de alguna forma ella tenía la culpa por aquella reprimenda que le había dado en la mañana, y aunque no le gustaba como la hija de Katara afectaba en el comportamiento de Lin, supo que aquello no era lo que su hija deseaba y debía ayudarla a reparar su error. Abrió la puerta de su hogar procurando no ser tan violenta como lo era normalmente y se acercó a la joven que lloraba con desesperación con la cabeza enterrada en la almohada.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Lin se adelantó. "Has obtenido lo que querías, acabo de cortar con Kya. Ahora podré estar más centrada" Toph, que nunca había visto a su hija actuar de esa manera se preocupó a sobremanera. Ella jamás expresaba en voz alta lo que sentía, no dejaba que otros se dieran cuenta de lo que pasaba por su cabeza, ni siquiera a ella. Ni cuando Tenzin la abandonó lo pasó tan mal. Algo indecisa, la mayor pasó una mano por su espalda, y como respuesta, Lin la abrazó. Ni siquiera lo pensó. No podía recordar la última vez que esas dos mujeres habían compartido una muestra de afecto como esa, quizá desde que la joven Lin era tan solo una niña, y aquello la llenó de sorpresa. En cualquier otro momento se habría separado, alegando que no le gustaba el contacto físico, pero en ese momento se rindió ante su instinto maternal y la envolvió entre sus brazos.

"Si tanto la quieres, deberías ir a buscarla y aclararle todo. Puedes decirle que yo te obligué, no importa" Lin se revolvió entre sus brazos. "Entonces Katara te matará" Toph sonrió ligeramente, rememorando viejos tiempos que ya quedaban muy atrás a su pesar. "Tampoco sería la primera vez que lo intenta. Sécate esas lágrimas y búscala, no quiero que luego te arrepientas" La joven se levantó pesadamente y abandonó la seguridad de los brazos de la otra. "No, todavía no. Demasiado reciente. Mañana la buscaré. C-Creo que podría... darle eso" Dijo señalando hacia la pequeña caja donde guardaba el collar. Al darse cuenta de la expresión confundida de su madre, se maldijo internamente por olvidar momentáneamente su ceguera. "Es un collar de c-compromiso"

Toph alzó una ceja sorprendida. "No creo que la mejor forma de disculparme tras una ruptura sea pidiéndole matrimonio" Lin temblaba ligeramente antes de contestar. "¿Nuestro matrimonio es legal, acaso? Solo le ofrecería una muestra formal de mi amor por ella, como uniendo nuestras almas de forma simbólica a través del collar, si lo acepta. Aunque ahora que lo dices, no creo que sea buena idea. Ya lo pensaré"

# # # # # # #

Durante todo el día siguiente, intentó prestar especial atención en la comisaría para demostrar a su madre, que ya había vuelto a actuar de forma normal con ella desde esa mañana, que era capaz de trabajar y se sintiera orgullosa de ella, que viera que no dejaba que aquél problema de su vida personal le influyera tanto. Pero aún así no pudo evitar que en su mente apareciera el rostro de la maestra-agua cada poco tiempo. Estaba asustada de que no la perdonara nunca y así perderle para siempre. En el fondo aún tenía ciertas esperanzas porque sabía que ella la amaba desde hacía tiempo, pero sabía que en el caso de que la perdonara por ser tan idiota, tendría que esmerarse mucho en recobrar la confianza que tenían antes. Pero no le importaba. Haría lo que fuese por ella.

Por la tarde, casi noche, volvió a su casa y se cambió rápidamente de ropa, no quería llegar ante ella con el uniforme puesto. Después, cogió la caja con el collar y partió la más deprisa que pudo hacia la Isla del Templo del Aire. Cuando por fin llegó al lugar donde vivía la familia del Avatar y algunos nómadas del aire, se le partió el alma al ver un barco partir de la isla y toda la familia de Kya, excepto ella, despidiéndole. Al instante, supo lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero se negó a aceptarlo y corrió hacia allí. Katara y Bumi, que había llegado la semana anterior, la miraban con algo de tristeza en sus ojos, Tenzin ligeramente confuso al verla allí, y Aang, recriminatorio.

"Llegas tarde. Kya ya se ha marchado" Le dijo el Avatar con un toque de enfado en su voz. Estaba claro que sabía el por qué de que Kya hubiese llegado desalmada el día anterior a su casa, y desaprobaba la actitud de la hija de su vieja amiga. "Aang, no seas tan duro. Ha venido, tarde, pero lo ha hecho" Esas palabras le rompieron el corazón a Lin, que comenzó a derramar lágrimas en silencio mientras veía el barco alejarse. "Yo la quiero. Lo que le dije ayer... no pensé que... No puede ser. ¿Dónde ha ido?"

"Olvídala, Lin. Le has hecho daño por mucho que te arrepientas. Nos pidió expresamente que no te lo dijéramos y no lo haremos." Dicho esto, Aang se dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia el interior del templo, probablemente para meditar y calmar sus nervios, seguido de Tenzin, que era su fiel sombra. Katara se acercó a ella y le abrazó. Sabía que su hija estaba sufriendo por ella, pero también que la mujer que tenía en sus brazos nunca tuvo esa intención. Lin, lentamente, sacó de la pequeña bolsa que llevaba consigo la caja de madera, la abrió, y observó impotente su contenido. "Pensaba dárselo, yo misma lo hice. Tu hija significa mucho para mí, Katara"

Bumi, que parecía incómodo con todo esto, se acercó a ambas mujeres y puso una mano sobre el hombro de la agente. "No pienso decirte donde está mi hermana, ni tampoco voy a convencerla de que regrese, pero puedo ocuparme de que le llegue ese collar. Aunque no estoy seguro de que vaya a aceptarlo. Tú no la viste anoche, Lin. En cuanto llegó se encerró en su cuarto y no salió hasta horas después con claros signos de que había estado llorando. Debería sentirme enfadado contigo como lo está mi padre, pero no puedo. Sé lo mucho que te importa" Lin asintió totalmente agradecida, y tras echarle un último vistazo, le tendió la caja.

Ella también sabía que no la aceptaría después de todo lo que había pasado, que quizá tardaran años en volver a verse o inclusive que quizá no volvieran a encontrarse nunca, pero aún así quería arriesgarse a hacerle llegar ese collar, porque esa era la prueba de que lo suyo no había sido un desliz provocado por el alcohol, ni un falso noviazgo surgido de la pena, sino una relación que tras años de moldearse en forma de amistad había evolucionado hasta convertirse en una amorosa, en la que ambas partes se amaban y se deseaban por mucha distancia que se pusiera de por medio.

* * *

 _Mi intención con este fic era relatar mi teoría sobre el collar de compromiso que Kya porta durante la Leyenda de Korra. Todos deberían saber que la maestra-agua no tiene pareja (por lo que ese collar es un misterio) y que en teoría es uno de los personajes LGTB+ de la serie, así que haciendo honor a mi corazón Kyalin, decidí escribir esta pequeña historia._

 _Ciertamente, no estoy muy convencida del resultado final pero pensé que era la mejor forma de acabar este fic. Tengo pensado hacer otro one-shot que siga la misma historia que este, pero situado en el marco temporal de LoK, como si fuera un epílogo, aunque es muy probable que tarde en subirlo._


End file.
